Of Hormones and Malfunctions
by CaptKJaneway peadom
Summary: Poor Kathryn. A screwy computer and No Coffee!


Written for VAMB Secret Santa 2012

Malezita requested:

J/C story, happy ending, steamy if possible, and as first line "To the escape pods! We've run out of coffee!"

No Goes: Any J/other character unless it is friendship, any C/other character unless it is friendship and please NO C/7 not even mention it. No torture, much angst and non-con sex

Many hugs to Elorie for the early beta. Please note that I ran out of time so the later portions of the story are not betad. I apologize for any mistakes that leave you cringing.

Pairing Janeway/Chakotay

Rating: NC-17 *No YIMs please. Explicit and Implied Sexual Situations You have been warned.

AntiLitigation Protocols: Yeah I don't own them. I just borrowed them for a little bit and returned them to their respective boxes no worse for wear!

OF HORMONES AND MALFUNCTIONS

**0400 hours**

"To the escape pods! We've run out of coffee!"

The robotic voice of the computer shattered Kathryn's dream. She lay there breathless, heart pounding, body coated in a cool sheen of sweat, desire still heavy in her limbs. She forced herself into an upright position, the pleasant dream fading into blurriness.

"To the escape pods! We've run out of coffee!"

The computer again shattered her thoughts. Confusion reigned as the repeated words penetrated her foggy brain.

"What the hell?" she muttered, withdrawing from the cocoon of her blankets. "Computer, end alarm. Reset for 24 hours."

She waited for the confirmation, pulling her robe about her shoulders. Her breathing began to shallow in agitation, waiting for the computer to acknowledge her command.

"Computer, confirm alarm reset."

"Yeah yeah. Hold on to your thong missy. It's not like I don't have an entire ship to run. Heaven forbid that I don't jump the moment that you speak. So what if the life support system on deck 13 gets a little less oxygen? The crew can work just fine with dizziness and fatigue."

Kathryn stood in her bedroom, staring wide eyed at the computer console before her, the remainder of the computers rambling falling on deaf ears. She glanced at the small time piece beside her bed, noting that it was and hour before the alarm was scheduled to go off. Deciding it was too early for this kind of headache, she moved to the main room of her quarters for her first cup of coffee.

"Coffee. Black." She muttered.

The whir of the machine filled the room, followed by a very Un-Captain like shriek.

Kathryn stared down at the cup of live crickets that had appeared in place of her beloved beverage. Deciding that she had tolerated more than enough for this early hour, she stormed to her nightstand, activating the comm-badge.

'Janeway to Torres'

'Yes ma'am.' Came her chief engineers reply, entirely too cheerful for this godforsaken time of morning.

"Lieutenant, what the HELL is wrong with the computer?" she barked, anger evident in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she hissed out, "My alarm woke me up with instruction to head for the life pods and the replicator gave me a cup of crickets, instead of my coffee. Now I am up an hour early and there is no DAMN coffee in my quarters. Again, I ask 'What. Is. Wrong. With. The. Computer?" Kathryn bit off each word, her simmering temper becoming obvious in her tone.

"I don't know Captain." She could make out what she assumed were the consoles being activated. "I am showing all systems are operating properly. "I will bring a team up to investigate the connection in your quarters." Confusion was evident in her reply. "What would be a good time Captain?"

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed, Belanna, then go ahead and come up." Kathryn replied tiredly, closing the link.

Pulling on her uniform, she decided to head for the mess hall for coffee. Double checking the time, she headed out of her quarters, nodding her head to the engineering team that was coming towards her. A long, tired sigh fell from her lips, echoing in the turbo lift as the doors closed around her.

'Mess Hall' she instructed the turbo lift, leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

_'It's going to be one of those days.' _ She thought to herself, seeing the grey walls of Deck 15 through the now open Turbo lift doors.

**0500 hours**

A tired, dirty Captain sat in the mess hall, fury evident in the stiffness of her arms and back, the customary cup of coffee clenched between her fingers. Kathryn glanced up as the chair beside her shifted, only to be filled with the broad shouldered form of her first officer.

"Damn, Captain. You look a little rough."

A growl rumbled from her chest, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You would too if you had the morning that I have had." She groused, glaring at the black liquid in her cup. Chakotay chuckled darkly, bringing her eyes back to his.

"Let me guess. You were woken up early. The computer has an attitude. The replicators have started speaking an unknown alien language. And to make things worse the Turbo lifts have forgotten the specs of this ship."

Kathryn clenched her eyes shut as the memory of the last hour flashed behind her eyes.

"Yeah, that about covers it, but you forgot about having to crawl through the Jeffries tubes just to get a cup of coffee because not a single one of the replicators between deck 10 and here would not take my command codes." She finished bitterly, glancing and the chronometer on the wall. "And we are going to be late for our bridge shifts if the Turbo Lifts are still malfunctioning."

Groaning lightly, she held out her hand, allowing him to haul her up from her position on the low chair. Muttering every prayer that she could think of, she entered the Turbo Lift and called for the bridge.

**0800 hours**

Kathryn Janeway was not happy. She did not know what was going on with her ship, her crew seemed to be having difficulty with every single system on board, and to make matters worse, she had yelled at Naomi, causing the girls eyes to fill with tears even as she stood at attention before her Captain waiting to be dismissed.

And now she found herself trapped in a Jeffries Tube with no communication to the outside with none other than her trusty side kick, Commander Chakotay, who was currently bent over at a very unique angle before her attempting to force the Tube doors to open.

_'He really does have a nice ass. Wonderfully round and full. Just perfect to grab onto as he thrusts….'_

She shook her head, trying to halt the remainder of that thought before it could form completely. Her first officer shifted to face her, giving her something to focus on other than her wayward hormones.

"Well, it looks like we are stuck here for now." His voice echoed slightly in the small tube.

Kathryn huffed, inspecting the tube around them for a few moments before determining that he was correct. They were, indeed, stuck here for now. Settling back into a small dip in the wall, trying for some semblance of comfort, she met the mirthful dark eyes across from her.

"What?" She snapped, regretting it immediately as the sparkle in those orbs dimmed. "I'm sorry, Chakotay, it has just been a rough day. I don't mean to be so short with you."

"I know." He stated simply, reaching over to thread his fingers through hers in support. "Look at it this way. We can try to catch up on the hour of sleep we were deprived of this morning." A hopeful grin crossed his face, deepening his dimples.

God how she loved his dimples. And the curve of his lips. And the strength of his jaw.

Breaking herself from her thoughts, she murmured an affirmative response, settling back a little further into the curve of the wall, her fingers still wrapped around his. She took a moment to inspect their joined hands. The difference in color, complimentary between the milk and cream of her flesh and the sun darkened olive of his. She could imagine the feel of those strong dark hands as they cupped her breasts, or slid down to cradle her ass. Her center flooded with warmth and wetness, picturing those large hands sliding up and down her folds, thrusting into her, flicking over her clit. One finger, then two, then three until she could hold no more.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay's voice cut through the erotic haze that had begun to build around her brain. She registered her breathing, labored and heavy.

_Oh Shit. _

"Are you ok? You are looking rather flushed." Concern colored his question.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing, praying that he would not be able to figure out what she had been thinking.

"And you seem to be having trouble breathing." His deep baritone sound from right in front of her, closer than it had been a second ago.

_WAIT. CLOSER?_

Her breath caught as she opened her eyes to find his eyes less than six inches from her. He was crouched before her, the heat of his body seeming to pulsate over her, heat chasing the icy chills over her flesh, raising the fine hairs on her body. Every breath she drew in pulled more of his scent, sandalwood and earth, deep within her flaring the sparks of heat that now filled her.

She leaned forward to take in more of his scent when the seal on the tube hissed its release and the familiar face of Harry Kim appeared.

"Commander! Captain!"

Kathryn pulled herself back from her first officer, meeting the dark eyes of the young Ensign. She could see the indecision within his dark orbs, the concern and, of course the curiosity at the scene that he had unknowingly opened the door to.

She drew a breath to try and save face, but Chakotay beat her to it.

"Ensign, the captain is not feeling well. She has indicated a slight difficulty breathing as well as trouble concentrating on specifics."

Kathryn fought back a grin, thinking over the 'specifics' that she had been able to concentrate on; however, was jerked roughly from her mirth as she heard Chakotay ask Harry to escort her to sick bay so the doctor could look her over. She opened her mouth to protest and was stopped by a finger touching her lips. One of the very fingers that she had been focusing so hard on just moments ago.

"Please Captain. Let the doctor look at you and then come back to the bridge. I want to be sure that you are ok. You really worried me in there. I was talking to you for several minutes and you acted like you couldn't hear me."

Kathryn caught the slight traces of fear that wound into his words and reflected in his eyes.

"Fine." She groused, without any further arguments, causing Harry's jaw to fall open. She turned and headed for the Turbo lift, pausing at the entrance. Turning, she raised her eyebrow.

"Are you coming, Ensign?"

**1000 hours**

"Impossible, pain in the ass hologram." Kathryn bit out between clenched teeth, making her way through the Jeffries Tube towards the bridge. She had just spent the last hour and half listening to the doctor prattle on about stress and fatigue. She had received a lecture on taking time to relax and, of course, the ever present instructions to cut back on her coffee intake.

"Like I have much choice right now." She muttered, moving through another hatch. She had again been rejected by the replicators, receiving for her trouble, one plate of banana mashed potatoes, Xenarian futoge, and some Klingon dessert that looked like it would try to eat her rather than the requested cup of coffee. Lack of caffeine combined with the erotic images that filled her head every time she tried to relax while in sick back culminated in a very frustrated, incredibly horny Captain.

She made her way to the access panel to the bridge and after falling through the opening to land unceremoniously on the deck in front of a very flustered Ensign Wildman, barked out her normal greeting.

"Report."

"Captain, we have run every diagnostic we can think of and the systems all report back as normal. However, within five minutes of the diagnostic being complete, we start receiving reports of problems again."

Kathryn sighed, lowering herself into her seat, pointedly avoiding her first officer's gaze.

"Where are we at with propulsion Lieutenant Paris?" She asked firmly, focusing on the blond haired man before her.

"We are currently…well, to be honest ma'am, we are dead in the water. As of twenty minutes ago, Engineering had to shut the warp drive down as the 'problems' started to cause a cascade in the warp drive that almost lead to a breach. Impulsion and thrusters are not responding to commands. Communication is in and out so I don't have anything more current."

Tom turned to face her, confusion and concern apparent on his visage. She turned to face her security chief.

"Tuvok, what is the status of security."

"Security details have been assigned to the main points on each floor to provide some stability; however, Captain, I have had to bring in all available personnel for the moment in order to cover as much territory as possible. They will not be able to stay of duty for more than 18 hours."

Kathryn sighed. With the fluctuations that had been occurring, several crew members had been trapped in potentially dangerous situations. As it was she was tempted to keep only the more seasoned officers on duty and confine everyone else to quarters unless absolutely necessary. The dull ache that had taken hold of her brain began pounding viciously.

"Tuvok, have the crew on decks 11 through 15 move up to decks 8 through 10. Convert the cargo bay into temporary quarters and put anyone not absolutely necessary to repairs on lock down. The less people wandering the halls, the less chance for disaster."

She turned to face Chakotay.

"Commander, review the personnel shift log and see if we have anyone that can serve temporary security duty. Any crew member that is proficient with the basic level of security will be acceptable, just be sure to work the roster so there are not 'rookies' assigned without some one of more experience."

Chakotay nodded in agreement and began punching in codes to the shared console between them. Silence reigned over the bridge; the only sound was the occasional beeping from the computer and the slight tapping of fingers as the bridge crew tried to do what they could.

Kathryn lowered her head and watched the man beside her through the veil of her hair. With the environmental controls on the fritz, most of the bridge crew, including her second in command had removed their outer uniform jackets in an attempt to avoid becoming ill. The muscles of his forearm tensed as he pressed the necessary icons, reviewing, she presumed, the duty roster and making the appropriate changes. Her eyes drifted surreptitiously over his exposed frame. Rather than the normal grey T-shirt, his chest was barely covered by a light grey tank, accenting the broad muscles of his upper body.

The dark strength was laid in the open for her viewing. She could imagine what the muscles would feel like pressed against her. Her brain supplied the images of his arms bunching as he lifted her to press between his heat and the bulk head. His shoulders were broad enough that her legs could fit perfectly over them, giving her leverage to rock her hips against his in time with the powerful surges of his cock inside of her.

Her breathing became slightly ragged, her fingers tightening on the arms of chair. She tightened her thighs in an attempt to relieve the thrumming ache that had started between her legs. She saw his arm tense and knew that he had noticed her difficulty AGAIN.

She rose from her chair and headed for her Ready Room, tossing off the instruction for him to command the bridge and escaped into her refuge.

_That was twice! _ She berated herself, furious that she had almost lost control in public again. Kathryn normally prided herself on her complete control, keeping the more human aspects of herself away from the bridge.

She sat behind her desk, breathing deep, wrestling with the urges that had slipped from the iron tight cages that she normally kept them in. Her imagination pushed images to the front of her mind. Chakotay's dark skin being revealed piece by piece, his hands and tongue exploring the hidden lines and crevices of her body, his deep baritone voice telling her how good she felt and begging, or in some cases, ordering her to cum.

Kathryn's fingers danced lightly down her body, pressing, grabbing, twisting. One hand worked its way under the waist band of her uniform slacks, gliding into the wetness and heat trapped there. She gave the quick command to the computer to initiate the privacy lock on her door, at least one part of her brain remembering that she was the Captain and it would not be good to have one of her crew walk in on her personal debauchery.

Her hands began and rhythmic dance, flames circling her body, pushed higher with every stoke. Her breath came in heavy pants. She could feel her release just out of reach. Her hips began to rock in the chair, one foot now propped on the leg of her desk, opening her further.

One finger, two, thrusting as deep as she could, imagining that it was his hands. Kathryn envisioned looking down to see his dark head feasting at her core, his eyes rolling up to meet hers, tongue circling in time with the fingers spearing her heat.

She could feel the spasms start in her midsection and then suddenly the red alert klaxons were wailing. This was followed by the now familiar order from the ships computer.

"To the escape pods! We've run out of coffee."

"What the hell now!?" She growled, standing from her chair and smoothing her uniform. After a quick scan to be sure that she was presentable and there was no evidence of what she had been doing, she stepped onto the bridge, pissed that once again, she was left without completion. And without caffeine apparently.

**1430 hours**

Kathryn Janeway was pissed. Not only had she been without coffee for almost 10 hours, her last cup being at 5 this morning, but her ship was completely dead in the water. The only system that seemed to be functioning at full capacity was life support. Even the environmental controls were now completely on the fritz. Sections of the ship were freezing, while others were boiling hot. And to make her day even worse, she now had to do a deck by deck search for missing crew members, as communication and sensors had stopped working.

She paused in the middle of the hall and leaned against the bulkhead, rubbing her forehead to stave off the pain that was drumming through her skull.

"Computer." She tried again for what felt like the hundredth time since she arrived on this deck.

"Take a number. I will be with you in a minute." Came the snarky reply of the automated voice. How a computer generated, non-specified vocal program could inject that much sarcasm into one sentence she would never know.

"Computer, status of communications!" she barked out, irritation evident.

"Well, since, nothing has changed since you asked, Oh, let's see, ten minutes and 36 seconds ago, I am going to assume that is a rhetorical question." Kathryn could imagine the computer rolling its eyes at her.

Muttering curses under her breath, Kathryn pushed herself off the wall and continued her trek. Only a few more compartments to go and then she could haul her over worked, under caffeinated body back to the bridge. Or maybe engineering. Or hell, she needed to go to deck 5 and meet with the senior security officers. And she needed to deck 7 and meet with the repair teams there to go over the sensor grids. Then she needed to go to Astrometrics…the list just went on and on.

"To the escape pods! We've run out of coffee!"

The alarm filled the air again, as it had every hour on the hour her rude awakening at 4 am.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She muttered loudly, sending a death glare at the nearest console, before moving further down the hall.

She swore she could hear the computer chuckling as the curses filled the air again.

**1600 hours**

"Captain, we think we have identified the problem."

Kathryn looked out from under the console that she was trying to repair. Energy spikes had caused several of the consoles and displays to explode, sending six crewmembers to sick bay from engineering. She leaned out to meet the dark eyes of her Chief Engineer.

"Please tell me that we have something other than speculation, B'elanna. I don't think I can handle another wild goose chase through the Jeffries tubes.

The half Klingon smiled down at her tiredly. Kathryn pulled herself out of the console and motioned to another crew member to take her place. After handing over the stabilizer matrix that she had been working with, she followed B'elanna into her office. Falling down into the chair across from her friend she motioned for her to continue.

"Well, Captain. I have been reviewing the logs from just before the malfunctions started and I have determined that it is the new alcoves in Cargo Bay 2 that are causing the…well, errors, in the computers mainframe."

"What do you mean Lanna?"

"Captain, Have you noticed that none of the…um…borglings have been seen today?" B'elanna asked softly.

"Not really. But I assumed it was because they were following the orders to stay in quarters." Kathryn replied slowly, racking her brain for any sighting of the liberated children.

"Their new alcoves are feeding directly into the main power for the ship. From what we can tell, the new technology has had an adverse effect on our systems."

Kathryn quickly ran through the ship schematics in her mind, rapidly making connections between the changes in the system and the 'upgrades' that had been made in Cargo Bay 2. Over the course of the last few months, the doctor had reported that the young borg, while not as dependent on the borg equipment that was within their bodies, were experiencing 'deficiencies' due to the lack of support for their mechanical systems. With Seven's help, new alcoves were created to address this problem; however, the technology was untested since the four crewmembers in question did not require the same link strength as the adult former drone.

"Why do you think that the new alcoves are causing these problems?" her voice was quiet.

Belanna pressed a series of commands into her display, highlighting the systems in the area of Cargo Bay 2.

"This is the main access panel that was used to link the new alcoves into the main system. The doctor insisted that we include the tracking feature so that he could monitor the process and the results without having to see the children daily."

Kathryn nodded, eyebrows furrowed as she traced lines of connection through the various systems.

"This is the main power conduit to Azan and Rebi's alcoves." The engineer indicated on line that was now glowing a bright red color. "This is the main power conduit to Mezoti and Icheb's alcoves." She moved her other hand to a line that was now glowing a bright blue.

"I know there were two different power conduits due to the species requirements that were unique to each alcove. Azan and Rebi require a different output, something to do with the Wysanti genetic physique." Kathryn responded androitly, her mind trying to make sense of the different color lines.

"Yes, the problem isn't the output for the alcoves. It is the fact that the doctor initiated the a series of commands into the medical portion of the program to help it 'learn' what each patient required when the alcove was initiated."

Belanna entered another series of commands and several lines lit up bright yellow, many of them intersecting the Red and Blue lines. Blue eyes opened wide, shock showing on the captain's features as realization set in. Her voice was soft, attention focused solely on the discovery before her.

"The 'learning' command has linked into our main computer system."

"Yes ma'am. And we cannot remove the children from the alcoves until we fix the breach in systems."

"That explains the malfunctions in the various systems; however, it does not explain the changes in the computer's 'personality' so to speak." Kathryn ran her hand through her hair, flipping it back over her shoulder.

"We believe that some of these 'personality' malfunctions are a result of the learning program integrating the individual character traits of the alcove occupants into the main system."

Kathryn blew out a breath, praying for calm.

"So you are telling me that my ship is basically going through the former borg equivalent of puberty?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Okay, so how do we stop this?."

Belanna ran a hand through her hair, frustration apparent.

"That is the problem. We can try to cut the power to the alcoves, but we run the risk of harming the children."

"That's not an option." Kathryn cut her off.

"I understand Captain. I need to have the doctor input the command to stop or reverse his 'additions' to the program. From there we will be able to remove the children from the alcoves, repair the systems that have been compromised, and create a buffer around the new alcove systems to keep this from happening again."

"Wonderful. Let's do it then."

"I would love to Captain."

Something in her tone caused Kathryn to meet her eyes. It was obvious in the chief engineers eyes that there was a problem with this course of action.

"Why do I get the impression, Lieutenant that it isn't going to be that simple?"

Belanna took a deep breath.

"The doctor is refusing to remove the command."

Silence reigned through the office, both women waiting; one for an explanation, the other for an explosion.

"What do you mean, he is refusing to remove the command?"

"He claims that the removal of the program will cause the alcoves to function improperly and for the health of his patients, he cannot remove the programming."

Kathryn closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose, willing calm to fill her mind. Several minutes passed before the small redhead stood carefully turning from her officer to step quietly through the door.

_'I am going to decompile his damn program.' _

**1800 hours**

"That's an order Doctor." Kathryn Janeway's voice could be heard down the hallway. The doctor was currently standing behind his desk, forehead pinched the only outward appearance of frustration the hologram showed. The Captain was currently standing beside a console, the specifics of his program pulled up on the display, fingers poised over the screen.

"Captain." The doctor began, hands held out in front of him. "I understand the situation, but…"

"No, doctor, I don't think you do. You 'additions'," she hissed the word at him, "have put more than the new technology at risk. Your program has caused problems with the entire ship. You will deactivate this command or I will put up walls around your program and remove all privileges that you have thus far enjoyed."

The hologram physically paled at this, proof of the program expansions into humanity.

"You wouldn't." The doctor said breathlessly, the holographic equivalent of fear skittering up his spine.

"Doctor, not only would I, but I would have the full backing of Starfleet behind me when I did." Her voice was cold and triumphant.

The doctor gave a shake of his head and moved to the display. Punching in a few commands, he turned to face his commanding officer. Tense silence filled the sick bay, broken only by the computer's confirmation that the program had been shut down. Kathryn tapped her commbadge, hoping that the communcations system would be back up and running.

"Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here, Captain." Her response came through muffled slightly by static.

"Report."

"Captain, Icheb is awake and Mezoti is beginning to stir. The twins are still in a sleep cycle. We are bringing everyone to Sick Bay."

"Confirmed. Janeway out." She tapped her badge again.

"Janeway to Bridge."

"Bridge here Captain." Tuvok's voice was also distorted by the static.

"The alcoves are disconnected Tuvok. Begin diagnostics and have repair crews start working on the vital systems."

"Acknowledged."

She turned to face the doctor, lips set in a grim line.

"You are to report to Lieutenant Torres to rework the systems for the altered alcoves. And let me stress this very clearly so that there are no questions later, you are NOT to include ANY protocols, orders or system alterations without having Lieutenant Torres or a member of the command staff review and sign off approval BEFORE it in included to the alcoves. Am I clear Doctor?"

Her hands found her hips, eye brow raised as she awaited his confirmation. The doctor met her eyes, surprise showing in the orbs.

"You aren't going to stop the research?" disbelief colored his outburst.

"No doctor." She replied calmly. "I agree that the program could be tested and implemented for other medical uses."

The doctor began to relax, his stance returning to the straight bearing that had become the normal for this particular member of her crew. Kathryn didn't want him to relax too much though.

"I said I agree that I could be tested for medical uses Doctor. Not that you would have free reign over the research and development of these tests. You will work closely with the engineering staff and ALL testing will take place away from Voyagers systems. You will not at any time take on independent testing and if you do not follow all restrictions and safety protocols regarding this ship and its systems, you will be relegated back to simply the EMH only!"

A spark of satisfaction lit inside her with the flinch and resigned agreement from the hologram before her. She stepped out of Sick Bay leaving the doctor to check over the crew members that were now flowing into the main examination bay.

**1930 hours**

Kathryn leaned back, coffee in hand sinking into the cushions of the couch in her living quarters. A stack of PADDs rested on the low table before her, each containing a report from different sections of the ship. Repairs were well under way, control of the main system having been restored to the bridge within moments of the altered alcoves being shut down.

Taking another sip of the hot beverage, she let her eyes skim over the op report in her hand. This PADD contained a basic systems reports, written in Harry Kim's gentle tone, detailing the cascade failures and subsequent repairs. Kathryn dropped the PADD onto the table, fatigue adding weight to her arm. She leaned back in the cushions allowing her gaze to drift to the shooting lights just outside her quarters. Her mind began to drift, the fogginess of exhaustion wrapping her in mistiness, dulling the edges of reality. Her eyes drooped, head rolling to rest on the back of the cushion.

_Warm hands slid up the length of her leg, grasping her hips firmly. Lips trailed over her exposed throat, teeth grazing her collar bone. Kathryn lifted her arms, tangling her fingers in his hair. Air rushed into the exposed space, her jacket falling open. She lowered her arms to shrug out of the material, lifting her leg to lock around his waist. The sweet pressure increased, her core rocking against his hips. _

_She opened her eyes, fingers tangling in his dark hair._

_"Chakotay" she moaned. _

_Chakotay leaned down, his warm breath ghosting across the curve of her ear._

_"Kathryn."_

BEEP BEEP

Her dream was interrupted by the sound of her door bell, someone was requesting entrance to her quarters. With a huff, Kathryn sat up, brushing her hair back from her face, moving to the replicator.

The door slid opened behind her at her command. She kept her back to the door, knowing who had entered her quarters.

"Well, I knew it was just a matter of time until you showed up here Commander." Kathryn congratulated herself on keeping her voice normal.

"Well you have to admit that it has been an interesting day, Captain." His voice held humor. Kathryn responded to his tone with a smirk, tilting her head in question towards to replicator. She took his nod as a confirmation and ordered his favored spiced tea along with another coffee. Taking both glasses, she moved to sit beside her second in command. His hands covered hers, fingers brushing gently, seizing her breath in her chest. She relinquished the cup to his control and settled back, breathing deeply. Her eyes trailed over his form, noting the weary droop in his shoulders, the lines of exhaustion covering his face. She wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through his hair; pull his head down to rest in her lap, lay back and forget all about the rest of the crew and the ship for just a few minutes. Realizing where her thoughts were going, she turned her attention to the play of lights along the wall and shelves across the room.

"How are you Kathryn?" His query brought her attention firmly back to him.

"I'm fine, Chakotay." His chuckle was expected.

"Kathryn, as always, you would respond with fine if you had just…"

"…had my legs torn off. Yes I know."

They laughed together, their amusement fading into a comfortable silence. The low steady hum filled the room, the solid vibration of the warp drive surrounding them. Kathryn's muscles began to relax, her mind once again moving into fantasy. It was a testament to her weariness that she allowed her mind to fall into fantasy with him sitting so close to her. Her breath slowed, easing into a light slumber. She felt his arms come around her, covering her in warmth. She burrowed down into the heat and let her mind float away.

**02300 hours**

Kathryn stirred slightly, breathing deep of the earthy scent surrounding her, listening to the steady heartbeat beneath her ear. Her hands flowed over the cloth covered muscles beneath her, trailing over the defined shoulders, down the hardened abs. She felt arms tighten around her.

_What the hell? _

Her mind drifted back to her last waking memory. Ordering coffee and sitting on the couch with Chakotay.

_Chakotay!_

Kathryn jerked upright, looking blearily around, recognizing her quarters. Her gaze drifted down to the man that she was laying on top of. His eyes were closed, his breathing deep, obviously sleeping soundly. She began trying to unravel the blanket that had somehow wrapped around them without waking her first officer up. Her left leg shifted coming into contact with the turgid length laying in the dip of his hip. She froze at the contact, her center flooding with moisture at the pressure. Using her right arm, she pushed her body upright, tilting her torso to balance over him. His lower body rocked against her, a moan passing his lips as she centered herself above him, legs braced on either side of his thighs. She held her breath, freezing in her position, preparing to shift her weight to her left leg on the outside of the couch.

_You can do this Kathryn. Just move over and step up off of him. Go to your bed and pretend that this didn't happen._

She mentally prepared herself for the next movement, but somehow forgot about the blanket that was wrapped around them. As her weight shifted, her left foot became tangled in the end of the blanket and Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Federation Starship Voyager, found herself flailing wildly and shrieking before crashing chest to chest with her, now awake, first officer.

His hands tightened on her hips, holding her in position. Blue eyes met brown ones from less than three inches away. She could feel his breath across her face, could see the recognition and awareness flow into those dark orbs.

"Kathryn?"

Just her name, full of question and longing, leaving the next step to her.

Kathryn lay there arms and legs braced on either side of this desirable man, lust and protocols waging a war inside her head. She pressed her hips down, grinding against his heat, sending a new wave of wetness to her core. His moan of pleasure ghosted hot across her lips, his eyes falling closed, head tilted back, fingers digging into her hips pressing her down harder. Kathryn's body began trembling, her hips rocking against him, breath coming in short gasps. Her fingers threaded through his hair, tightening and releasing. The raised length of manhood pressed forward, crossing her clit through the layers of cloth, all thoughts of protocols disappearing. Her teeth buried into his neck, their bodies thrusting heavily against each other. Their harsh breathing mingled with their cries of passion, hands clenching the others uniforms.

"Kathryn!" his voice was hoarse, thickened, eyes unseeing.

She echoed his cry, his name falling from her lips as the coil of fire inside of her shattered, her orgasm sending waves of heat through her over and over. She collapsed onto his chest; head nestled in the crook of his shoulder. His right hand moved over her back, fingertips trailing gently down her spine, his left gripping her thigh. They lay together, neither able to move, trying to remember the basics of breathing.

A minute. An hour. An eternity. Wrapped in each others arms, bodies cooling. Kathryn could not believe that she had just, they had just…

_Dear God. I just dry humped my first officer. _

Heat infused her face, buried in his neck.

"Kathryn?" his voice was soft, careful.

She shook her head, eyes clenched tightly, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Kathryn, you are going to have to come out of there sooner or later."

"No I won't." she whispered, barely high enough for him to hear.

His chest lifted and fell in a heavy sigh, his right hand coming up to cup the back of her head.

"Kathryn, look at me." He commanded firmly, fingers dipping below her chin to lift her face. Their eyes met and held, his full of desire not yet sated. The burn that had so recently been sated began to burn in her center again. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips.

"Kathryn, if you keep looking at me like that, I will not be responsible for my response."

Their lips came closer, barely a breath between them. Throwing protocols out the window Kathryn grasped his head, closing the distance. Their tongues dueled for supremacy, bodies straining closer. Their first kisses were not the passionate perfection that she had dreamed of. Instead, the first true intimacy was filled with bumping teeth, sloppy wetness and groans of pain from both parties as their bodies protested the youthful endeavors being attempted.

They separated laughing, embarrassment coloring both of their faces. Kathryn rose, gathering their discarded beverages and moved to the replicator, giving the command to recycle automatically. She did not know to go from here. Her mind ran through various scenarios and possibilities ranging from the completely ludicrous to the down right hilarious.

She turned to find him standing right behind her, left hand paused mid raise.

"Kathryn, I don't know…I want to…Are we okay?" He stammered, obviously at a loss for the correct words.

Kathryn Janeway had never been afraid of challenges or risks and she was not about to start now. Taking a deep breath, she took the next step.

"Chakotay, make love to me."

She stepped into the circle of his arms, pressing her body against him. Disbelief and hope flashed through his eyes before giving in to desire. Their lips met again, hands pulling uniforms off. Kathryn's tongue darted out, swiping across his lower lip, asking for entrance. She tasted his mouth, hands pulling his uniform out of the way. She hissed, breaking this kiss, tremors rolling through her body as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. Her cries echoed off the bulkheads, his tongue trailing down her neck, laving over her collar bone, ending with her left nipple in the warm, wet cavern.

Her hand slid down his chest, over his abdomen, to caress his hardened member. His groan fueled her confidence. Releasing the catch on his trousers, she reached into his boxers, past the wet spot left from their previous actions, her hand circling the thick shaft. Chakotay grabbed her hand, removing it from his cock, and, grasping her hips, lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her mound against his midsection. After a few steps, her first officers pants fell from his waist, tangling around his ankles, sending both of them to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

She could not help it, she burst out laughing. Not a slight giggle, but a full body belly laugh. Chakotay lifted his head to look down at her indignantly. Within a few seconds, he too had seen the humor of the situation and began to laugh along with her. He rolled off of her body, lying beside her on the floor. She turned her head to look at him.

"You know it figures." She said between bouts of laughter.

"What do you mean."

"I mean, Chakotay. That all day long all I have done is get lost in fantasies about all of the delightful things I would like to do with you and to you and now that I have the chance, we can't seem to get it right." Her laughter had died down to a self-depreciating chuckle.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. This is definitely not how I pictured this going." The dark man replied, bitterness evident his tone.

Kathryn lifted her head, focusing on her would be lover.

"What do you say we try this again? We both get up and walk like adults to my bedroom. That way if we fall again, we will be on the bed." She ran her hand up his bare chest.

They both rose from the floor and clenching hands, they moved towards her bedroom door, shedding their remaining clothes. She turned to face her first officer, skin flushed.

"Spirits, you are beautiful." He whispered, pulling her body against his. The feeling of his bare skin was almost enough to make her come right then.

"Chakotay, I hate to say this, but I don't want any foreplay, we can do that next time."

He lifted his head from her chest.

"Next time?"

She laughed pulling him roughly so that they both tumbled on the mattress, her legs spread around him.

"Yes, Chakotay next time." She grasped his cock in her hand, directing it to her opening. "Right now, I need you inside of me."

Her body opened around him, unused muscles protesting the invasion. She knew that she would be sore tomorrow, but she also knew that would be so worth it.

He was buried in her to the hilt; her body already convulsing around him. She felt him pause, giving her a moment to adjust. She nodded to him, lifting her hips against him.

Their bodies moved together, an age old dance that each had desired for so long. It only to a moment for her being to shatter again, lights flashing behind her eyes. Two more strokes and she felt the heat of his seed filling her womb, her name tearing from his throat.

They lay together, recovering, recycled air cooling the sheen of sweat that covered the two of them. Chakotay moved first, rolling off the end of the bed to retrieve a cloth from her bathroom. He cleaned her up, wiping down her thighs with a gentle touch.

Kathryn curled herself into his arms, satisfied for the first time in a long time with her life.

"I love you Chakotay."

"I know. I love you too Kathryn."

Both dropped off into an exhausted sleep within minutes.

**0500 hours (Next day)**

Kathryn Janeway gave the order for her alarm to reset and notified Tuvok that he would be in command today. Then she rolled over, snuggling back down into her lovers arms, eyes already closing.

Questions would demand answers later. Doubts would quite possibly crawl into both of their minds, but one thing was for certain. The Captain and the First Officer of the USS Voyager, were going to grab this chance with both hands and just like everything else in their crazy corner of the galaxy, they would face it together.

Kathryn smiled sleepily against Chakotay's chest.

_To the escape pods indeed. _

She allowed sleep to roll over her and knew nothing else for several more hours.


End file.
